DP AU: Smarter
by Rainbow-Ebony
Summary: Danny Fenton, a simple high-school student, has been bullied for years for simply being smart. I guess it didn't help he acted like a geek most of the time and a teachers pet the other times. But the truth was, he just wanted to fit in. Well, he tries something that he thought would help... but instead it just made him stand out even more... (NO Pitch Pearl or Pompous Pep!)


_**Desc: Danny Fenton, a simple high-school student, has been bullied for years for simply being smart. I guess it didn't help he acted like a geek most of the time and a teachers pet the other times. But the truth was, he just wanted to fit in. Well, he tries something that he thought would help... but instead it just made him stand out even more... (NO Pitch Pearl or Pompous Pep, I think that's what they're called)**_

Sometimes I wonder if they ever even notice me. They just walk around; going about their daily business. I don't exist to them. I'm invisible. Sadly, that's the most ironic thing in the world because, if anyone should be able to have the status of being truly invisible, it would have to be me.

All my life I've been metaphorically invisible. No one saw me, in their minds I was blocked out by their own daily struggles. I never minded until to day. Now each of them, standing here, and I'm in the middle, the middle of a circle, the middle of a scheme.

They would, of course, only notice me when it was convenient for them to do so, or when they were in a particularly bad mood. If they were in a bad mood I would exist, not as a human, or a friend, but as a punching bag. Someone who they could rely on, why? Because I refuse to fight back. I can't fight, so I won't try.

Now, I'm standing here, I'm visible for only a moment. I have to make it worthwhile. I can't mess up.

"So," A large, bulky teen with bright blonde hair began as he held his gigantic hands egotistically behind his back as he paced back and fourth in a very serious manner. "Fen-turd here will take care of all the…"

The large blonde boy looked at me, eyeing me up and down like I was little more than a piece of gum stuck under his shoe.

"Technology." The boy continued walking away from me hurriedly. "And Foley!"

The boy pointed his reproving finger at the dark skinned boy and paused, like he had done with me.

"I'd say… umm… technology too." The Blonde haired boy continued.

"But shouldn't they work together?" A loud and heavily accented voice yelled from the huddle of students as a Hispanic girl pushed her way to the middle. Although I say pushed, it was more like walked. She was practically worshipped at Casper High. It was a crime to just stand in her way.

The Blonde haired kid simply shrugged. "Fine," He said "Foley and Fenton together with the tech."

"Dash?" One kid asked "Why do Foley and Fenton get tech"

The blonde haired kid, or Dash (Dashiel Baxter) allowed his jaw to drop open. "Seriously?" He began "Tucker has a gotten an A five times in a row when it came to computer science and Fen-twerp here has his freaky parents."

I cringed. My family tended to be the main reason that I was always picked on, with all their ghost hunting and stuff. They were wackier than Mr Lancer.". Well… that and the fact I tend to get 'A's in almost EVERY subject.

"Listen!" A loud and angry yell sounded from the huddle once again. This time the girl who pushed to the front had short hair (although also black), Gothic clothes and what seamed like a really bad attitude. "I want you to tell me up and straight what we're doing, not a single one of us 'normal' kids even know what the flipping plan is. Either you tell us now or I'll tell Mr Lancer that you were the one who sold him those crappy phones."

Dash stepped back. "You have no proof!" He said, his voice shivered.

"Who says I do?" The girl said putting her hand on her hip and blowing her hair to the side of her face.

It was then that I saw the girls face: Purple, no lavender, lipstick was carefully applied to her lips and her skin was practically perfect, but the best part, the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen in my life, was her eyes. A dazzling violet. Her eyes… they were like nothing I'd ever seen.

Her eyes sparkled as she continued talking in a never changing sarcastic sting. "Well, I guess it's just too important to tell us 'little' people. Why don't you go get a life and stop making yourselves seem important by organising a pointless rally and keeping all the details to your cronies, Dash.

Dash growled. "Fine! A right little thing you are missy. Stand with the 'Turds' over there!"

My mind raced. He meant us.

The girl took her head band out of her hair and put it around her wrist. "Sure!" She said walking over to us. "Oh yeah," She said after she had stood next to me and Dash had turned his back. "The name's Sam!" She swiped her head band of her wrist and fired it with brilliant accuracy at Dash.

"Samantha Manson, school resident Goth." She smiled "Remember that, I'll be kicking your butt next week."

Dash turned around and pulled the hair band off his ear where it had landed and grasped it in a violent fist, which he then proceeded to shake and added some swearing for good measure.

Dash doesn't fight girls. That's a fact. Clear as day, never hit a girl in his life, says he never will. No one believes him. In that moment I felt as if I had seen the entire world differently. Dash, who had been cruel to me ever since we first met at elementary, wouldn't hit a girl. He tries to keep some sort of idea of kindness hidden deep within him, yet he would only show it for a girl. I don't understand that, well I do… but still, why would someone like Dash worry about things like that. Perhaps he has a soft side after all.

I sighed, although I only did it in my head. This had dragged on. I felt as if we had been standing here since 10 o'clock at night 'till 9 in the morning. It was only 10:30.

The plan, Sam was right, we didn't know it yet. Heck, most of us didn't even know each other. We tended to keep to ourselves if we were unpopular. I figured Sam and the kid I was standing next to had done that like me.

"So, what's the deal, ya gonna tell us?" She asked almost reading my mind.

Dash shrugged "Why not," He picked up a stick from the ground (it's a wonder he could actually see it, it was pitch black) and as he flung it about to amplify his gestures he began to draw out a picture of the plan in our minds. Explaining each detail with more accuracy and expertise than I had expected from Dash. Sometimes when people act stupid and arrogant at recess and lunch, it's hard to believe that they can actually be smart too.

The plan was simple. We were all fed up of the terrible food at our school. We planned to scheme to get rid of our school cooks. Though a small idea when first thought of, it slowly became more elaborate as Dash explained and each kid added their little bit.

Soon we had this whole plan of using my family's tech to get through the cooks home and the through them through my family's newly made portal. The kid who was stood next to me- he said his name was Tucker- was to help with the tech for breaking in. I was the one mostly in change of working the portal. I didn't know how to though. And I do have to say it seemed at bit over the top to through them in to an alternate world. But it was their plan, not mine and I, like everyone else, hated the food at our school. Yet I couldn't help feel weird about all the holes in their plan.

I wasn't surprised they gave me the dangerous job. I guess they could've done it because they thought I could work my parent's equipment yet… I felt in my heart that the person they thought was the most expendable was me.

I wasn't sure what to do. So I thought I could just help Sam and Tucker with the breaking in tech at first. Then once we'd got the cooks I could work on the portal.

I guessed this would be a tough day. Not very eventful. How often do these stupid plans work anyway.

I just wanted to get it over with as soon as possible.

Sadly, it wasn't that simple…


End file.
